


Terrible Story #2

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #2

  
  


**Terrible Story #2**

The Immortal Tribunal has been called into session. A weighty decision is imminent.   
Who will be worthy to eventually win The Prize? 

Methos? He is the oldest and wisest. 

Duncan? The most moral and compassionate. 

Amanda? The cleverest and most fun. 

Connor? The philosopher/warrior. 

Cassandra? Possessor of supernatural powers 

The baddies like Kalas, Xavier, Kronos are ruled out by default. They do not play nicely with the other Immortals and do not share their toys. 

Who is it to be? 

Finally, a decision is made. 

Ramirez is chosen! 

He is called before the Tribunal and his name is announced with appropriate pomp. 

'Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez! You have been chosen to be the final Immortal, the winner of The Prize.' 

Why him? 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Don't get ahead now.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

You guessed it, didn't you? 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

There can be only Juan. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #3   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
